Stockholm Syndrome
by foo fighter 18
Summary: I had a great life in New York... then I was cast into the Avatar's world right before the day of black sun! and how come I can bend fire?.... OCxTy Lee please review........ NOW!
1. Chapter 1

At one point my life was normal. My name was Jason Mondragon. I was 16 and living in the big apple, I was a junior in high school, had a 2nd degree black belt in Karate, and had a girlfriend. Life was going good when "It" happened.

I remember that last day the best. It was a cloudless sky on that fateful Saturday. I was in central park listening to R.E.M. on my MP3 as I was practicing my Karate. My girlfriend Sammy was watching me do move after move. She was twisting her red hair and watching me with great interest.

I smiled at her "I'll just do one more move then we'll go."

She nodded as I readied myself. I was about to do the hardest move I knew. The Dancing Dragon it was called. It complex form that was used to disarm then knock down the opponent. _Alright_, I told myself, _Left step._ The ground trembled a little bit as I moved. I didn't notice though and kept going. _Right jab then spin. _This time the ground shuddered a bit more. Sammy, alarmed, ran near me.

"Um… Jason…"

Usually I would have replied but something stopped me I needed to finish the move.

_Left jab right spin left kick._

The ground was shaking violently now. But I wasn't in control of my body. I wanted to run or scream but I couldn't.

"JASON!!" Sammy screamed as she tried to pull me away.

I pushed her to the ground. The really me who was floating somewhere outside the body was horrified at that but the physical me kept going. There seemed to be a fire growing in me _And Final position._ I blacked out as I finished the move.

When I woke up I was in a murky swamp full of odd sounds and life. I dragonfly the size of my arm flew over me. My hand went to my mouth as I covered up my scream. When I let my hand go blood was caked over it. Felt my face with my other hand. My nose was bleeding but not broken and I had a lump that was about the size of a walnut on my head. I was amazed that nothing else had been hurt. My arms and legs were stiff but there wasn't even a cut on them. Now I knew something funny was going on.

I got up slowly and started to walk around. There were so many types of insects in the underbrush and in the seemingly endless rows of trees. The trees had moss that hung down to the ground and was home to more than a few bugs. There was nothing but bugs and bushes for miles around. I thought I was safe. I really can't tell you how wrong I was. I trekked farther and farther into the swap trying to find anyone or anything that could help. As 3 hours of walking a collapsed on the edge of a huge bog.

The thing that really was weird was that I wasn't hungry or tired. Even my MP3 hadn't lost any of its juice. I sat down and watched the dog-sized fireflies dance around the center of the bog. I felt at piece and I let my mind wonder the cosmos. I thought about this place and it surpised me but I felt like I had been here before. It may have been 3 hours or 3 days later that I got up and bumped into one of the most frightening things I had ever seen. It was colossal in size at nearly 20 feet long. It had the body of a millipede and the face of a man. The man's face had white paint on it and black paint around its eyes. It smiled wickedly at me.

"Um… hi," I tried to say in my most casual voice.

"Hello I am Koh the face stealer."

A shiver went down my spine as he said this.

"Well that's just great but I need to get back home so if you could show me the way…"

"Such a handsome face will look good on me," It said.

Koh Reared up and I said a silent prayer. But the attack never came. I opened one of my eyes and saw Koh with a different face on. It was of an angry man with a long mustache. He was looking across the bog. I opened my other eye and followed his gaze. A tall man with long flowing white hair was matching Koh's evil look.

"Back off Roku you can't save all of my victims," Koh said with pure hate in his voice.

The man named Roku talked coolly to the monster "Ah Koh will you ever learn I would never get within 6 leagues of you unless I had big news."

"So get on with it!" Koh snapped.

"That young man who's face your about to get is the last piece."

I had no idea what that was but Koh found this very funny his face changed to a baboon that screeched with laughter.

Koh changed to his normal self "Roku please this is a measly human he can't be the last piece!"

"Look long and deep at him and then tell me he is not what I tell you."

Koh turned back to me and gazed at me. I could see my refection in his eyes. My Long chin, brown hair, and brown eyes. Koh's eye widened with shock after a few moments. His face changed to that of a young woman.

"May piece be with you Mondragon," he said as he slinked away.

I stared at the man who had saved my life. He was now on my sided of my bog. I bowed to him.

'Thank you Master Roku."

He laughed loudly "Master?! no one has called me that in a long time!"

"Um… Master sorry to say this but where the hell am I?"

He sighed "You are in the spirit world. A place where worlds meet. A passage was between mind and body."

"Ooook that really doesn't help."

Ruko was about to say more but a huge crash sounded and his eyes were full of fear as he turned to me.

"I'm sorry I can't say more but you must leave."

A small arch way that I hadn't seen before was right behind him. He shoved me in and for the 2nd time that day I passed out.

Images flashed in my eyes. A girl with wide eye I had never seen, New York destroyed, Koh with my face on his body, Sammy kissing another man, and of a great fire that ravaged everything. I woke up in a dark room. I tried to speak but I just moaned.

"So you're up," said a gruff voice.

A large man with a sword in hand came up to me. I mumbled feebly as he approached.

"So what are you a, water-tribe spy?"

I got my voice back and said something like "Whaaat?"

"Don't speak to me!" he slapped me hard on the face. Like I needed more injuries.

"Well I get to the bottom of this!" he said and walked out of what I now realized was a jail cell.

He slammed the door closed behind him.

"Oh yeah welcome to the fire nation."

**Sooooo is it good?**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY!! Thanks for reviewing and stuff… Ok before anyone asks ****Stockholm Syndrome is a condition when a captive starts to have feelings for the abductor… more on that later but let's see what Mondragon is up to. **

It was nearly an hour before I was off the floor. I felt my head. I now had a matching bump for the other one that was right next to it. Although the lighting was bad I could see ok in the room. It looked like any jail cell you would see in a movie. A small cot to the left, a place to relieve yourself in the back, and a small window in the back. I walked to the window. No good. Even if I could get through the bars it was too small to fit my 6 foot frame. The front of the cell wasn't help either. Solid iron bar that were very thick blocked my way out.

I slammed my foot on my cot with anger. This was just great. I had been thrown in a jail with no lawyer and no way out. Thing looked grim to say the least. I was feeling sleepy and the bumps on my head didn't help. I slumped on my cot and before I knew it I was asleep.

Once again odd dreams ran wild through my sleep. Sammy was kneeling over, what I knew, was my grave. Demons of all sizes pranced around and an ever burning fire engulfed New York. I was shook awake by the clanking of a door. The guard that had clubbed me was back in the cell. I could see him clearer now. He had small dark eyes and short brown hair. He had a beard that was well trimmed. He had a large smile on. That wasn't a good thing.

"So how do you like your new home?" he asked smugly.

"Excluding the ugly guards… fine."

The guard's face turned purple very quickly.

"You're in no position to make jokes!!" he roared.

"Yeah, yeah so when are you going to tell me why I'm in prison?"

"Oh like you don't know?"

I shrugged. "All I know is that I'm in a jail being berated by an idiotic guard and that I have no rights."

The guard drew himself to his full height (about 3 inches shorter than me) and then talked in a slow voice.

"Look here convict here in the Fire Nation things are a bit tense to say the least. We just seized Ba Sing Se and anyone you happens to do something odd may be an enemy."

"So what did I do that was so odd?"

"You fell from the sky."

Well that explained a lot.

"So what no trial or lawyer?"

The guard laughed. "Lawyer?! Kid you confess now and you get off easy. That's the deal."

"And if I don't confess?"

"Then things get a bit hairier."

"How so?"

He yelled something that I couldn't understand and a girl guard came into the room. He had the same red armor on that ugly #1 had. She was much taller than the other guard but she had the same nasty smile on.

"Whoa wait you're going to bribe me?"

A small sharp object appeared in the girl's hand.

"Who said anything about bribes?" the guard asked.

"Look I'm going to give you an hour to think things over."

I was sweating and the guard knew it.

"One hour punk."

That hour was scary. I didn't know anything about Baad singe say or whatever but the guard was convinced that I knew something. I could lie and say that I did know something but what? I could tell him the truth but I knew the guard would just as soon eat his cap then believe my story. Time was ticking away I could feel my sweat drop on the floor. The hour passed quickly (or the guard had just been messing with me) because the door swung open and the guard entered… with the girl just behind him.

"What happened to one hour?"

The guard just smiled as the girl came nearer.

The girl spoke into my ear. "Tell us everything you know or you get a bad cut on your face."

I licked my lips nervously. I had no idea if they would buy my story.

"I'm Jason Mondragon. I have a 2nd degree black belt and…"

Ok lie or no lie?

"I'm from the…. Eastern Water Tribe."

The guard and the girl smiled.

"Alright get that report to the general ASAP," she was the leader in this little group.

As the guard ran off the girl turned back to me. "Alright we'll be back later and you will tell us everything else."

_Oh Damn._ I thought. I was all out of lies. I still had no idea where I was and what a water tribe was. I knew I had an hour or so to make up a story. I didn't even look at the food that had been left by the guard. I listened to my MP3 trying to get a spark of inspiration. But nothing came. I was back to sweating it out when the door across from my cell crashed open. I peaked though the bars and saw 3 guards pushing in an old man. They shoved him hard and he fell to the floor. I could feel my hands curl in fist.

"Iroh you where the last person I thought I would see in here!" said one of the guards.

"Yeah. You were like a hero to the Fire Nation." mocked one of the others.

"But when you have a chance at get Ba Sing Se you go and help the Avatar!"

One of the guards kicked him viciously on the side. I heard the old man cry out in pain as the guards left. I could see the old man better now. He was nearly bald and the rest of his hair was dark gray. He also had one of the longest beards I had ever seen. He was sitting very quietly in a small corner of the room I could have cried. I saw that he had no food in his cell. I was too nervous to be hungry so I picked an apple from my tray.

"Hey Iroh," I said in a whisper.

He turned to me.

"Want an apple?" I tossed the apple to him.

He caught it and stuffed it into his mouth. It looked like he hadn't had a good meal in a long time.

He wiped his mouth as he finished. "Thank you son," he said in a slow calm voice.

"Hey no prob man."

He smiled at me. "So what are here for?"

I laughed. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Ohhh I've heard some crazy things."

I was about to tell him the story when we heard footsteps. Iroh retreated to his corner and I jumped onto my bed. I tried to look calm but I knew it wasn't working. I closed my eyes and attempted to look like I was asleep. My door swung open and the footsteps came closer.

"Wake up sleepy head."

Whoa what? That wasn't the evil girl's voice (and defiantly not the guard's). A hand gently shook me. I tried to look like I had just woken up as I got up. I saw the person's face who had just shook me. She had large gray eyes and brown hair. Her hair was in a long pony tail in the back. She was shorter than me and maybe a year younger than me. And man she was really… hot! She sat down on my cot.

"So from what I've heard you fell from the sky that true?" she asked.

I really tried not to babble. I finally got a grip before speaking.

"Oh come on like I don't know what good cop/bad cop is," I said my voice was a bit shaky as I said it.

She giggled. It was a heavenly laugh so great…. _Wake up man! SHES A COP!!_

"Cop? I'm no cop I just heard that someone had fallen from the sky and well… that made me interested," she said.

"Um… well great," my voice was very small now.

"I'm Ty Lee by the way," she held out her hand. I shook it and I felt the warmth and smoothness of the…_ YOU ALL READY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!!_

I ignored the voice. "I'm Jason Mondragon."

"I all ready know your name Jason. I heard the guards talking to you."

She stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and then looked back at me.

"Oh yeah and eastern water tribe? You need to be careful when those 2 come back," she winked at me as she closed the door. Her perfume lingered in the air as I laid back down.

**SO?! What I tell you at the start of the ch? This will be interesting!! Next ch up soon. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! Just saw the Avatar final!! (I have TiVo!!) It was great!! But… the ending had a bit left to be desire… but that's what Fanfictions for! **

"What was that?" I asked Iroh as Ty Lee left the building.

"I believe you may have just found you're ticket out of here," he said in a smug voice.

"What do you mean?"

"That girl is good friends with the Fire Lord's daughter."

"Really?" a plan started to form in my head.

"Also I would heed her warning about the guards."

"Your right… but what can I do?"

Before he could say anything heavy footsteps echoed through the corridor. I looked franticly for a way out but couldn't find anything. My Door swung wide open and my guard rumbled in. He grabbed my shirt and hoisted me up. I could see know that the extra weight on the guard was not fat as I had expected but it was hardened muscle.

"You… little… RAT!!" he could hardly get the words out.

"Awwww did the general not like your report?" I said in a mocking tone (I was going to get killed for this).

"DAMN STRAIT! EASTERN WATER TRIBE?!"

"Man you're dumber than you look and that's saying a lot."

He threw me hard and I hit the wall with a thud. I looked right into his ugly face he was sneering at me.

"Let's see how you fight punk."

I couldn't even ready myself. He drew near and with speed I didn't think he had his hand smashed into my nose. Deep red blood blurred my vision and I toppled over. He unleashed a powerful uppercut that made me get good hang time in the air. Another devastating punch hit my stomach almost before I hit the floor. That one had some heat on it. Literally. I could feel my shirt was smoldering where he had punched me. I was on the ground now and before I could get up his foot was on my neck. His foot was crushing my windpipe. I realized that he would kill me. This wasn't just payback. He was making sure I didn't ever give him trouble. A rage of colossal proportions swelled up in me. This guy had bad mouthed me, tormented me, tortured me, and was about to end my life. Anger poured out of my skin. I was going to get back at this guard no matter what. Steam was coming off my body. The guard yelped. His foot was off my neck. I got 

up as he stumbled back. I looked at my body I was on fire but it didn't hurt. I felt great. I could move a mountain. The guard was still cowering in the corner. I smiled at the guard and you could just hear him say "Mercy?"

"No," I replied.

My hands worked in a frenzy as I pounded the guard. My hands were a blur and I used the new found energy. Almost as soon as it had come all my energy was gone. The feeling of power was gone. Everything blurred and I was out.

It was maybe 4 hours later that I returned only to find myself in a large comfortable room. That was the 2nd time I had been knocked out in day. Not good for my heath. My neck rolled to an odd angle as I tried to look around. Not everything was in order quite yet. I kept rolling my head to see the rest of the room. I was tied on a small chair that sat across from an ornately carved desk. The rest of the room was unfurnished. This was the interrogation room. As I tested out my mouth a man walked into the room. I managed to roll my head to see him better. He was tall and looked very strong. He had brown hair that was turning silver in some parts. He sat down in front of me.

"I'm warden Poon. And I've just been handed a very interesting report from your guard Tjocka," he said in a slow menacing voice.

"He was attacking me. If I hadn't stopped him he may have killed me."

"I do realize that… we have a few witnesses that say that he nearly killed you. He will be punished."

What? Did I just hear the tables turning?

"From his report you preformed a fire bending move that hasn't been seen in over 1000 years."

"Huh?"

He sighed. "You preformed the move called the Eld Hud, or fire skin. It's a move that if used makes the user's body on fire. It is incredible dangerous and has killed many who have tried to use it. And you a teenager who has never bended used it. It really is a miracle that you didn't die."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep. Now I can elaborate on it if you would look at this." He pulled out a small leather bound book from the desk.

He handed to me and I opened up the dusty pages. The 1st page's drawing showed 3 people who were bowing to a volcano. 3 dragons were circling it. I read the page.

_The 1__st__ 3 fire benders learned from the dragons that lived in volcanoes all over the fire nation. Each one was taught by a different dragon. Each of them learned different moves._

I turned the page.

_Värme learned under Röd the red dragon. Röd was the strongest of the dragons He taught Värme to use the sun for his power._

_Ljus the only female learned from the blue queen dragon Spricka. Spricka was swiftest of the dragons. Ljus was taught to use the lighting to boost her power._

_Eld, the final of the 3, learned under Klok the gold dragon. Klok (Spricka's husband) was neither fast nor strong but he was the wisest. He taught Eld the greatest power. To be able to use the inner spirit and one's own body as power._

_The 3 humans became masters soon and left the dragons to fine their own destiny. Värme became the 1__st__ fire lord and united the nation we now live in. Ljus married Värme just before he was crowned. _

_Eld spent much time with old Klok until he passed away. Eld spent the rest of his days as a scholar and wrote many books about the animals that live in this world._

_Although Värme and Ljus had many children Eld only had one a girl named Klar. Klar soon learned all of her father's moves including the Eld Hud. And Klar was married and Eld passed away. Klar had just one child. And this is how it went for nearly 1000 years. The decedents of Eld all just had one child and that child was the only one who knew the Eld Hud. _

_Eld's great-great-great-great grandson, Gammal, was part of a great uprising in the fire nation. He tried to defend his friend the fire lord but disappeared after one of the many battles. He had not had any children of his own and so the secret of the Eld Hud and many other fire moves were lost._

I finished and sighed. "This really happened?"

Poon nodded as he spoke. "Yes Fire lord Ozai's family tree show's both Värme and Ljus on it."

"Ok fine but if this Eld Hud thing is only passed from parent to kid…"

"That means that your father or mother is a fire bender."

I shook my head. "Look my dad works for a record company and my mom is a photographer…"

This wasn't getting to him. I gave up.

"Fine but what does this mean for my prison time?"

"Well your pretty much free."

"What does "pretty much free" mean?!"

"Well you did nearly kill a guard. But he attacked you I know. We just don't know if your trust worthy. So we're letting you out but you will be accompanied by a guard at all times."

He barked an order and I silently prayed that it wasn't my former guard.

"Hey there cutie!"

Defiantly not my guard. I opened one eye a little bit and saw, as hot as ever, Ty Lee.

"You've got to be kidding me." I looked to Poon and then to Ty Lee. "A girl guarding a guy who nearly killed a man?"

"On the contrary Ty Lee is perfect for this. She is trained in many forms of fighting and will incapacitate you in a split second."

I stared at Ty Lee. She didn't seem like a person who could take anyone out in a moment. Especially not with that huge smile.

I shrugged. "Fine its better than prison."

"Alright get some rest tonight then Ty Lee will give you a grand tour of our city tomorrow."

**Like it? Huh? Please review next maybe up soon.**


	4. sorry to all

**Hey Its me. I know that I haven't posted anything in a long long long… time. Im extremely critical of my own work and… well I thought the stuff I wrote sucked. **

**I really don't know if I'll continue these stories or write new ones at all.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who gave me reviews and all the rest.**


End file.
